


Desire

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes her burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer

AN: This idea has been in my head for a while and my muse finally played nice and let me write it out. Takes place long before the events of the last episode. Unbetaed.

Her body burned.

Her heart pounded wildly and her blood burned hot as well.

The bedroom lights which were currently on weren't the cause for her body feeling like it was being consumed by fire.

It was the man with her.

His dark eyes burned with passion as he gazed on her, she was surprised she hadn't literally caught on fire.

How could just looking at her cause all this?

"You're not going to only stare are you?"

He gave a devilish grin, "Of course not detective."

Chloe gasped as he pressed her against his hard body and his felt so hot even through his clothing.

His mouth pressed against her, soft yet possessive at the same time.

She opened her lips and their tongues dueled for dominance, at the same time he made her move backwards until she fell on the bed.

Her clothes were quickly discarded and so were his.

He may always claim he was the devil but his body was definitely of a god.

"Like what you see Detective?" His grin was so cocky and wide.

She knew her gaze provided all the answer that was needed.

He joined her on the bed and their hands and mouths roamed over each other's bodies.

It had been so long for her.

No man had ever made her feel so needy, so eager.

She cried out as his nimble fingers found her center and moved in and out.

"Lucifer" She cried out his name, she felt so hot between her thighs it was unbelievable, she needed only the relief he could provide.

Lucifer positioned himself and entered her, she cried out as she felt filled by him.

He gave her time to adjust then began moving in her with a steady and sure rhythm.

She clung to his back enjoying how hot his body felt against hers, the fire and bliss coursing through her.

"I still don't know if you're a demon or angel sent to tempt me to distraction, I don't care you now belong to me." He whispered fiercely.

Chloe felt her orgasm building and couldn't answer as she felt the tidal wave overwhelming her.

She clung to Lucifer as the most intense orgasm of her life overtook her.

++  
Just then the loudest buzzing sound interrupted the bliss and Chloe's eyes snapped open, she bolted upright, startled to find she was alone.

She was in her bedroom but it was clearly daylight outside, her clock said 8:00 am.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was in her blue colored nightshirt.

She really was alone and sweating hard.

It had all been a dream?

What was with her lately? How could one man she'd known for a month and irritated her more than anything cause all of this?

There was a knock and Trixie poked her head in, "Mommy are you okay? I heard you moaning."

"Yeah baby, mommy was just dreaming."

Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with seeing Lucifer anytime soon, who knew how her sanity would react.

She really didn't want to think about the hormones either.


End file.
